


You Love Me, Don't You?

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Blood, Dark James, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: James snickered and lowered the knife. He walked over to the man tied to a chair. "You know, for a second I thought you'd finally escaped, Aleksandr."





	You Love Me, Don't You?

James awoke to a sound coming from his basement. He got up from bed and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, ready to use it in any way he may need to. He slowly made his way to the basement, his grip tight on the handle of the knife. He got to the bottom of the steps and looked around the dark basement. Once he decided it was safe to turn his back, he flicked on the lights. It was as he thought.

James snickered and lowered the knife. He walked over to the man tied to a chair. "You know, for a second I thought you'd finally escaped, Aleksandr."

Aleks tried to speak, but his words were muffled by the cloth in his mouth. His hands were tied tightly to the arms of the chair, and his ankles were tied to the legs. He moved back and forth, trying to knock the chair over, but it didn't work.

James tilted his head. "Really?" He walked around the chair and pressed the knife against Aleks's neck. When Aleks yelped and squeezed his eyes shut, James smiled and pulled away the knife. He walked back in front of Aleks and looked down at him. "Why are you making a ruckus down here, huh?" He waited a moment to see if Aleks would try to respond, but only silence followed. He grabbed the cloth and pulled it out of his mouth. "You gonna answer me?"

Aleks gasped in air. He swallowed and looked up at James with tears in his eyes. "Fuck you." It was a weak attempt at being intimidating.

"Now don't be like that." He grabbed Aleks by the hair and pulled his head back. "You used to be such a good boy. What happened to those days?" He yanked on his hair and relished in the pained sound Aleks made. "I'm not the one who put you in this position."

"You're crazy."

James laughed loudly. "That I am, Aleks. Look at you." He leaned closer to Aleks's face. "Such a smart boy." He thought for a moment. "You're so smart. Let's see it you can answer this question correctly." He pressed his forehead to Aleks's, brushing their lips together. "What am I going to do next?"

Aleks's hands gripped the chair arms tightly. He was forced to stare into James's eyes. "Kiss me," he managed.

James grinned. "You wish." He pulled back and let go of his hair. He took a step back to look at Aleks. His arms were covered beautifully in tattoos and healing wounds from the very knife James was holding. His neck had a variety of hickies sucked into the skin. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He was amazing. "Do you know how long you've been here?"

Aleks shook his head. "No..."

"That's no good." James shook his head in mock disappointment. "Take a guess."

Aleks sniffled and looked away from James. "Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Aleks jumped at the sound of James's voice. "I-I don't know...two weeks?" He tried.

"Hmm...not close enough." James leaned against one of the support beams and crossed his arms. "Try again. For your sake."

"Uh..." Aleks's eyes darted back and forth, trying to think. "Maybe three?"

"Closer, but no." James took a step towards him. "Do you want to try one last time?"

Aleks winced as James got closer. "What happens if I don't?"

James tsked. "Stupid question, Aleks. Very stupid question. What do you think happens?"

"...what always happens."

"And what is that?"

"Another mark." He spoke quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Another mark." He tried again, louder this time. "With your knife."

"Yes, that's right? But do you want to know how many?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "For each day away you are, I'll make you bleed twice as much. Do you understand?"

Aleks nodded slowly and shakily. "I understand." He spoke through tears.

"Good. Now guess one last time."

Aleks sniffled. "F-five weeks."

"Much better." James smiled and brushed his thumb over Aleks's cheek. "Very good, sweetheart." He removed his hand from Aleks's face and then smirked. "But not good enough." He raised the knife and pressed it against Aleks's untouched jaw. "Five weeks. That's 35 days. You've been here for seven weeks. That's 49 days. Much closer than you were before, but unfortunately not as close as you would hope, I'm guessing." He ran the knife over Aleks's jaw. "You have such a beautiful face. You remember my compliments, don't you? What were they? On our first date, what did I say to you?"

"You said..." Aleks breathed in deeply, keeping as still as possible even as the tears ran down his cheeks. "You said my cheekbones were nice. You liked their shape, especially when I smiled."

James hummed. "I did say that." He slid the knife over his cheek gently and then pressed the knife down against Aleks's cheekbone, making a shallow cut. Blood trickled from the wound and James was tempted to feel it under his fingers. He watched Aleks's face scrunch up in pain and knew his attempts and keeping in his screams wouldn't last very long. "What else did I say about your smile?"

"My lips..." He trailed off.

"Yes, your lips." James brushed his fingers over Aleks's lips. "I said they were pretty. Very pretty." He pressed the knife over Aleks's lips and heard him inhale. He smiled as watched the fear grow in his eyes. He chuckled and moved the blade away from his lips. He used his finger to wipe off the blood from it and held it up to Aleks's mouth. "Suck it off. It tastes good, I promise you."

Aleks glanced up at James, not meeting his eyes. He opened his mouth just enough for James's fingers to fit in and then he took them in his mouth and sucked.

"That's good, baby." He pulled his fingers out once the blood was sucked off. "Look at me."

Aleks didn't look.

"Hey!" James slapped his cheek hard enough to bruise. "I said look at me!"

Aleks let out loud pained sound and then slowly looked up at him. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried, trying to hold back his sobs.

"Look at you." He cupped Aleks's cheek. "You're so beautiful." He wiped away one of his tears. "I wouldn't want to destroy a face like that." He leaned in to Aleks's cheek and licked away some blood at the wound. "I couldn't resist a little cut, though." He pulled back to look at Aleks's face again. "Because you're so pretty, I'll let you off easy this time." He watched him as he brought the knife to his left arm and made a deep cut. He let the blood flow freely over his fingers as Aleks screamed out in pain. He always made the most amazing sounds. He pressed a kiss to the new cut, cupped Aleks's cheek with his hand, and then kissed him with bloody lips. He slid both his hands up to Aleks's neck and felt the hickies he'd left there. Aleks was his. All these marks, all these scars, proved it. He separated their lips and stood up straight.

Aleks squeezed his eyes shut, flinching at the taste of his blood.

"Hey, Aleks." James spoke softer this time. "Look at me."

Aleks obeyed James and opened his eyes. The cut on his cheekbone dripped with blood and his lips were stained in red.

James smiled at him gently and ran his fingers through his hair. "You love me, don't you?"

Aleks only stared at him, his vision blurry with tears.

"I said," He yanked on his hair again. His voice was more forceful, but he tried to calm it. "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes..." Aleks croaked.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love you." He spoke through sobs.

James patted his head. "I love you too. You know that, don't you? I love you more than anyone and I always will." He stroked Aleks's cheek. "If you would've just admitted this from the start then I wouldn't have had to do this." His eyes stung with tears that threatened to come. "I love you so much. I'd die without you. You knew that and you still tried to leave. You fucking knew it and yet you still. Tried. To fucking. Leave me." He seethed, but let out a breath to calm himself. After he composted himself, he paused for a moment before he turned around to leave.

Aleks mumbled something under his breath.

James turned back around. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." He spoke slightly louder.

James looked at Aleks for a second, his eyes full of sorrow and perhaps even some hope, but they soon turned cold. "You don't mean it." He flicked off the lights and headed up the stairs, leaving Aleks in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm tired. Why did I decide write this now? Haha!


End file.
